Fake a Smile
by RestedEyesTellNoLies
Summary: Two boys, seperated for elven years, have finally reunited.  But what if there friendship is ruined cause that want a little more.  SPIRITSHIPING!  Yaoi, rated M for a reason.LOTS of drama and high school idoicey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Hi still working on High School Drama so don't worry. I wanted to do this badly. Plus I made Syrus Judai's little brother cause I can.**

**ShoSyrus**

**I own nothing.**

**Yaoi rated M for later **

X X X X

The room, and entire building itself, had an un-escaping empty feeling that chilled any soul that walked into it. There was no sense of warmth or kindness within the walls of the orphanage, located in the poorer area of Domino City. It seemed as if nothing could bring love to such an abandoned and run-down place as this—except when two certain boys ran around, their laughter enough to light up any darkness, and to awaken any life within ones heart.

The boy with coffee colored hair ran after his blue haired friend, who ran into the room that they slept in; if you want to call it that. The boys filled the room with laughter as Judai jumped out to tackle his friend, falling on his friend's legs, causing the older boy to fall flat on his face. The two of them burst out with laughter, as Johan sat up, managing to escape the ball of brown hair on the floor.

"Still not strong enough, Judai-kun!" Johan said as he pinned his friend down, and the two of them wrestled, their laughter bringing warmth into the dull, lifeless room.

"Johan!" a voice echoed through the hallway that leads to the room. The sounds of clumsy footsteps were heard in the hall. "Johan, Johan!"

Stopping their play, the two friends sat up and looked at the door, as another blue spiky haired boy ran into the room, stopping just in front of him. "Johan, Johan!"

"Syrus, I'm in front of you, what is it?" Johan stated the obvious.

The spiky haired boy that came into the room bent over, resting his hands on his knees. "You're leaving," he gasped between breaths.

"What?" Johan and Judai said in unison.

Judai walked over to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean Syrus-chan?"

The heaved over boy whispered something, loud enough so that only Judai could hear. Judai's eyes widened, as his body froze.

"What's going on?" Johan asked, getting upset that he was the only clueless one. The blue haired boy stepped forward, grabbing his best friend's hand. "Judai-kun, what's—" a gasp escaped his lips before he could finish what he was saying.

Two tear drops escaped Judai's chocolate brown eyes. He did not move when Johan grabbed his hand, or when more tears escaped his eyes, more falling with each passing second.

Johan just stood there, unable to even breathe. "Ju…dia?" was all he managed to get out.

But Judai would not budge.

Looking over at Syrus for answers, Johan desperately tried to fight back the tears that were swelling up. He had always followed Judai's emotions—whenever Judai cried, Johan cried.

But this time it was different type of crying, a more broken-hearted, ripped apart cry.

"Johan, you're…you're…" Syrus choked on his words; he just could not say them, not with his brother breaking down with the saddest look on his eyes he had ever seen.

"You've been adopted," Judai completed Syrus's words. "You're leaving…"

X X X X X

Opening his eyes slowly, Johan woke up from a soft, unpleasant sleep.

"Well, it's about time," his father spat at him.

"Sorry," Johan mumbled, lowering his head.

"Just be quiet," his father coldly snapped back at the boy sitting across from him.

Not saying anything, Johan looked out the window of the limousine he was currently in with his parents. It had always been the same thing; act proper even if family is around.

If he can even call them that.

Straightening out his posture, Johan glanced at his so-called father, who was typing away on his laptop, not looking up for a second or even to give his fingers a break. Then, the young male glanced over to the woman sitting next to him—his "mother".

What on earth did he do to deserve such cold hearted parents?

He was so sick of everything; his life was a waste. There is nothing he wants more than to see Judai again.

His best friend, though it had been eleven years; eleven long, lonely years without the cheerful brunette by his side. The brown-eyed boy with the warming smile, and the beautiful laugh that made everyone happy. And now his heart was empty without him.

"Johan, what the hell is wrong with you today?" a bitter voice screamed out at him, cutting Johan away from his thoughts and jerking his head up to the woman who yelled at him. "There's a tear on your left cheek," she said in disgust. He wiped it away, and held his head down low once again. "Men of your status are not allowed to cry so pitifully."

Nodding his head, Johan kept his head bent low. He had to keep his emotions in tact or his parents would go crazy on him.

He just had to rip his emotions to shreds and keep moving on.

X X X X X

"I don't want to leave!"

Clinging to his best friend, Johan tried desperately to not be taken away from the boy he was holding onto—the only person he has ever and will ever trust.

Syrus stood there, crying hysterically as his brother and friend held on to one another. He did not know what was more sad; Johan leaving forever or the heart broken look that was plastered on Judai's face.

"Alright, we got the little uh…_darling_… now let's go, Akizumi," a woman with short, curly brown hair spoke rather coldly to the man next to her. "I'm going to be late for tea with the ladies if we don't go now."

The man, or Akizumi as his wife called him, kept nodding as he walked up to the three boys crying on the floor. He looked down upon them with disgust. His eyes glanced over the boy with blue hair, and pulled on his shoulder. "We're leaving, so leave your tears behind. If you do not, you will face bigger pains to cry over later tonight."

Johan froze in his spot and looked into Judai's eyes. "Judai," he whispered. "I don't want to leave without you!" his voice was breaking, and tears were begging to come out of his eyes, but he used everything in him to keep them from pouring out.

The other boy just jumped on top of him, hugging him as tight as his arms would allow them, trying his best to not let go.

"That's enough, let's go." Akizumi growled, pulling Johan away and began to drag him through the door.

"No! Judai-kun!" Johan screamed, his legs kicking and his hands trying to reach out for his friend.

"Johan, I'll find you again! I promise! Whatever it takes, I'll be sure that we're together! Promise me you'll look for me too!" Judai cried out as his friend was benig taken away.

"I promise, Judai!" And when he went out that door, Johan's life would never be the same.

X X X X X

**Well, how was it. I LOVE JOHAN!!(if u didn't know)**

**Review so I can make chappie 2.**

**(all ready have it done, just want some reviews)**

**I'm soooo EVIL!! **


	2. I found you

**Sup, Since I'm sooo evil I decided to upload again even with only a few reviews.**

X X X X X

**Fake A Smile**

Chapter Two

"Wake up already!" a desperate Syrus whined as he kept shaking the sleeping form on the bed. "We'll be late if you don't wake up now!"

The young male on the bed latched his arms around Syrus's waist and mumbled incoherently. "Yummy, yummy in my tummy!" he finally sang out in his sleep.

"Uhh…" Syrus stared at his brother, rather confused. "Judai, wake up…_please_!"

"But I want the chocolate!"

"W…what?"

"Chocolate! Yummy, yummy!"

Completely speechless, Syrus just stared at his brother through his azure eyes. It seemed to be the same routine every morning; Syrus was in charge of getting his delusional brother out of bed. This was a rather impossible task, even though Syrus has been doing it for nearly his entire life.

And it was then that Judai began to bite down on Syrus's hips. Syrus screamed, rather loudly, in pain, throwing his brother across the room to land harshly against the wall on the other side.

"Hmm…." Judai moaned as he landed against the wall, his eyes opening. "Syrus, why are you jumping around?"

"You bit me, Judai!"

Judai just sat there, his stare on his brother who was checking underneath his shirt to see the bite mark Judai had left. "Sorry, Syrus," Judai mumbled as he pushed himself off the ground and walked over to his brother.

"It's alright, no worries."

Nodding, Judai reached his arms high into the air and stood on his tipsy toes, giving his body a good stretch. He yawned after his stretch, and peered over at the clock, noticing how late it was. "I need to take a shower!" he rushed out as he ran out of his room and into the hallway to the bathroom he shared on with Syrus.

Instead of running into the bathroom, he ran into his mother, which caused both of them to fall over. Judai reached out and grabbed her, able to save her from falling, but failed to save himself.

"Sorry, mom!" he blurted out from the floor, looking up with apologetic eyes.

Smiling gently, she kneeled down in front of him and just ran her fingers through his mess of hair. "No need to apologize. But are you alright?"

Judai nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, just as long as you are okay 'kaa-san."

She laughed, and it comforted Judai with how warm her laugh was was. It had been nearly ten years since Syrus and he had been adopted by the lady standing in front of him, or 'kaa-san as he called her. She was the warmest woman Judai had ever met, and thanked anyone who was listening for such a loving woman.

However, nothing could replace the warmth he once felt in his heart.

"Do not fret about me my little one," she interrupted his thoughts. "Now go get ready before you are late for school." It was then that she stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Oh, and breakfast will be in ten minutes." She gave another smile before disappearing down the stairs.

X X X X X

"Bye, 'kaa-san!" Syrus and Judai yelled as they closed the door behind them. They walked across the freshly-cut grass and stepped onto the pavement that ran along it. The two boys cut to the left, passing three houses until they came to the corner, where a dark blue haired girl stood, waiting patiently for them.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled out to them, waving. "Can you believe it's the last day of school?"

Syrus stopped and began to converse with her, as Judai just stood there, listening to their conversation.

"So what do you think of it, Judai?"

"Huh? What?"

Rei giggled. "Silly Judai. I asked what you thought about hanging at the beach today after school."

"Alright, sounds amazing!" He flashed a smile, as cheery as he could. And his twin's heart broke down for the millionth time that week it seemed. He had lost the count of how many times he had seen the smile his brother would fake.

And it was killing him more every time he wore it.

X X X X X

"How much longer?" the man groaned, rather impatiently. Johan peered at his father. 'And he calls _me_ immature?' he thought to himself.

"It's jut around the block, sire," the drive responded.

"Good. My laptop just ran out of juice. This better be a fast few minutes."

"Hypocrites," Johan muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Johan?" his mother asked between clenched teeth. The blue-haired boy just stared at her with his aquamarine eyes.

"I'm just thinking of my summer assignment. The main character is a hypocrite."

"And what books is this?" Akizumi suspiciously questioned the young male.

"Catcher in the Rye," Johan responded, speaking with no flaw.

"Didn't you read that _last_ summer?"

"I read it for fun last year, but this year I have to read it for school." And that was the truth, well some-what. With being in all honors classes, Johan had several books to read over the summer, including all the books he had read the previous years.

Akizumi just turned his head the other way, acting as if Johan was not worth his time to even glance at.

"You better feel lucky, Johan. We treat you better than you deserve."

That was the last words spoken in the car, before they turned around a corner and pulled into a driveway, where the driver turned the engine off and ran around the limousine to open the doors for the passengers.

X X X X X

"AAH!" Judai screamed as he ran in circles, shaking his legs with every step.

"You can't escape my sand snowball, Judai!" Atticus laughed, watching Judai clumsily run around.

Syrus began to run after his brother, trying desperately to keep up with him. Judai seemed to be very fast when sand was squirming its way in and out of his bottom.

"Get it out, get it out!" Judai cried desperately.

"Get in the water!" Zane screamed out to Judai.

"Don't spoil my fun, Zaney!" Atticus whined.

"But look at the boy, his bottom must be _bleeding_ by now!"

A few moments later, Judai was done washing himself, and sat up, rubbing his bottom over his pants. He whined from the soreness, but tried to shake it off. "I'll get you next time, Atticus!" Judai pouted his lower lip in a small frown.

"Whatever you say, Judai. You _know_ you can't beat _me_!" Atticus claimed, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, no! It's almost six o'clock! I have to go to dinner, sorry guys!" Rei yelled as she picked her bag off the ground and dusted the sand off. "Let's go Alexis!" The blue head yelled out to her younger sister, who packed up stood up to join her sister.

"See you guys later!" Rei called back to her friends, waving, as Alexis just simply waved and smiled gently.

"We should get going too, Judai," Syrus spoke to his twin who was still rubbing his behind. "Yeah," Judai responded. "I guess we should."

X X X X X

Johan stepped out of the limousine last, his parents waiting for the driver to open the door. The sea blue haired boy sighed to himself, sick of how spoiled his parents made themselves.

"Aah!" a scream was heard, and Johan turned his head to where it came from, about three houses down. He noticed to similar looking boys running across the street. One had tripped on the curb it seemed, hence where the scream was from.

"Judai! Are you okay?" the other boy screamed out, very concerned for the boy that had fallen over.

The name relapsed continuously in Johan's head. "Did he say…Judai?" he whispered.

He studied the one on the floor, who rubbed the back of the head and smiled up at the other boy, who was looking at his arm where he fell.

"Is that you…Judai-kun?"

X X X X X

**OKAY!! Two in one day. I'm so good. **

**Review of else!**


	3. sama

**LOOOONG CHAPPIE!! What is going to happen. And when will I fell like adding other characters. The world my never know!**

Fake a Smile

"Is that you…Judai-kun?" Johan spoke out loud to himself.

"Johan, what are you doing. Come inside, already," his mother snapped at him.

"Can I go talk to those boys over there?" Johan asked hesitantly, praying that his mother would say yes.

"Fine. If it gets you out of my life momentarily," she coldly spoke to him. "Just get the keys from the driver and be home when you are done wasting your life. And be sure to not wake us up when you do decide to come home." With that, she slammed the door, Johan sighing in relief.

"The keys, sir," the driver spoke, giving a smile to Johan and handing him a pair of keys to the house.

"Thanks," Johan grabbed the keys and ran across the lawn and towards the brown haired boys.

'Please be Judai-kun,' Johan spoke over and over in his head. 'Please let this be him, and let this be real!'

X X X X X

"Are you sure you're alright?" Syrusspoke. He looked at his brother's arm up and down. His blue eyes throbbed with concern as he examined the cut on Judai's arm.

"I'm fine, Syrus!" Judai cheerfully spoke. "Really!" he reassured him.

"But…" Syrus softly spoke, kneeling down next to his twin. "You're bleeding, Judai…"

"It's nothing really. I'll survive!"

It was then that Judai heard the oncoming footsteps and glanced over to his left to where he heard them coming. The first thing he noticed was the blue hair that swayed back and forth with each step the person took.

And with that glimpse of blue hair, one word was breathed from Judai's lips: "Johan?"

The young male that was running towards them slowed down his pace as he got closer and closer. He finally stopped about ten feet away from Judai and Syrus, who just stared up at him. Taking one step, then two steps then three, Johan stood two feet away.

"Judai…kun?" the blue haired boy finally spoke after a few moments of staring at the younger male.

The male stared back into his eyes. "J-Johan?" Tears began to swell up in his eyes.

"It's really you!" Johan exclaimed and collapsed to his knees and hands on the floor, shaking. "I found you, Judai-kun. I finally found you!" He looked up at the male, tears in his eyes at well and a huge smile on his face.

"Johan!" Judai exclaimed before he sat up and tackled his friend with a hug, embracing him with all the strength he had. "I looked everywhere!" He squeezed him closer, and just sighed. He could die right now.

"Oh, Judai-kun," Johan whispered as he held onto the boy latched onto him.

"I did, Johan," Judai sobbed through his tears. "I did every thing to look for you!"

No more words could come from Johan, he was too ecstatic to say anything at this point. The sea blue haired boy just pulled back gently, enough to reach his hand up to his friend's face. Tenderly, he traced his fingers over the tears that fell, and wiped them away.

It was then that Syrus decided to sneak away into the house, giving the friends time to catch up. Reaching into his pocket, Syrus took out his keys and opened the door. As he closed the door behind him, he kept it unlocked for whenever his brother decided to come home.

"Is that you, boys?" a voice called out from the kitchen, all the way on the opposite side of the house.

"It's just me," Syrus spoke back. He walked down the hallway, all the way to the end to the kitchen.

"Where's Judai?" his mother worriedly asked, turning around to face the boy walking in through the doorway. Syrus noticed she was cooking dinner from scratch, as she always did every night. A small smile crept up on his lips before he opened his mouth to speak.

"He's getting his smile back," the young male warmly said. "It won't be fake anymore."

"What about his smile?"

Syrus sat down in a chair at the table, crossing his legs underneath him. "Keep cooking, and I'll explain."

Maiko went back to her cooking, but kept her ear and thoughts open for her son. She stirred the contents in one large pot, and added some soy sauce as well.

"Do you have enough for another person?"

"You know I always make enough food for at least five people, Syrus."

Laughing, Syrus knew that it _was_ true. Even though it was only him, Judai and Maiko, there was always more than enough food for five people at minimum most evenings. "Well, Johan-sama will probably be joining us."

"Johan?" Maiko confusingly asked. "And why use –sama?"

"He was Judai's best friend at the orphanage," the spiky-haired boy started. "And if anything, he deserves the title –sama."

"So this Johan boy is back?"

"I don't know, but he found Judai today, about five minutes before I came home. But now he's back, and Judai's smile won't be fake anymore."

Maiko stopped put her stirring spoon to the side next to her other cooking utensils. "His smile … is _fake_?" she asked, in disbelief.

Syrus nodded, even though his mother was not facing him. "Remember when we first came here? And how he first was, never really moving or eating, just sitting around, almost as if he were _dead_. Do you remember that?"

The woman bent her head low, her silky, short black hair fell over her face as she faded back into a memory.

It was the first day she had adopted the boys, and she was in the front seat, the two of the boys sitting in the back. She kept looking at the boys in the rear-view mirror, and her smile was plastered on her face. She finally had children of her own, even if it was not by blood, but by heart she would always be connected to them.

"So do you two have any favorite foods?" she asked, trying to start conversation with her two new sons. She slowed down at a red light and looked at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Noodles," one spoke up.

"Syrus, you like noodles?" she questioned, her smile still on her face.

"Yeah! All kinds of noodles! Especially the pink ramen!"

"Pink?"

"You know, the pink bag ramen!"

"I see," she sighed to herself. Did they ever eat a well, home cooked meal? "And what's your favorite food, Judai?"

The other boy kept his head slightly bent downwards, moving it up ever so slightly to look up. He did not respond to her question, but just sat there, quiet and still, staring at her through his brown eyes drowned in sadness.

"Judai likes ice cream!" Syrus jumped in. "A lot! He loves it!"

Maiko laughed at how cute Syrus's reaction was. "Well, I'll need him to tell me what flavor he wants when we go out for ice cream after dinner tonight." The light turned red, and Maiko pushed her foot on the gas.

Her memory then flashed to a month later, when she was doing laundry, early one Sunday morning. It was just before seven in the morning, another night she was unable to get more than a couple hours of sleep. Then, she heard the sound of ice shuffling around, and then the clinging of it falling onto the floor.

Stepping out of the laundry room, Maiko looked into the kitchen, where a small figure was squatted down on the floor, picking up pieces of a shattered ice cube. She smiled warmly and walked up to the boy. "Why are you up so early, Judai?"

The boy on the floor looked up to her soft, hazel eyes with his chestnut ones. "I'm not tired."

"Really? But I saw you wide awake just three hours ago."

Judai lowered his head, and finished picking up the pieces. He walked over to the sink and put them down the drain. He walked back to the refrigerator, opening the door to the freezer to take out two ice cubes.

"Judai, you have to sleep," Maiko worriedly said as she bent down to his eye level. "It's not healthy for you."

The brown haired boy put one of the ice cubes in his mouth and sucked on it. "Soh-wie," he mumbled as he sucked on the ice cube. "Buh I'm noh sleepeh."

"Well, let's try to sleep for a little bit, okay?" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. She stood up and held her hand to his, where he hesitated for a moment, but eventually grabbed out and held onto it, keeping his face hidden from her view.

She led him to the couch, where she half laid down half sat up, and pulled the young boy next to her. "Now close your eyes, and try to sleep," she whispered softly into his ear. Quietly, she hummed, and stroked her fingers in between his untamed spikes, watching the boy get the most sleep he got for the first month there.

Her memory flashed to a week before that early Sunday morning, where she took the two boys to the playground on the beach. Syrus was making friends with some of the other kids, taking Judai to everywhere he went.

But as Maiko watched the young boys play, she realized how lonely Judai looked, and how it was his brother who had to take him to the other slides or the monkey bars. And it was Syrus who would go down and make Judai followed him around and try to get Judai to play with the others instead of sit on the side and be by himself.

"—kaa-san!"

"Huh? What?"

"The soup is boiling and overflowing!" Syrus spoke loudly, almost in a panic.

"Oh!" Maiko lowered the flame immediately, and stirred the soup, sighing in relief that the soup was alright. "Thank you, Syrus."

"Yeah. What had you so spaced out?"

"What you said," she began, taking a moment to check on the other pots. "I never really thought of it. He really did not smile a lot the first year he was here. You, on the other hand, always had a radiant smile on your face."

"I guess," Syrus sighed. "But Judai's is much more radiant when it's real."

"I hope I can see. I wish I could have helped him over the years."

"You have, wow 'kaa-san."

Maiko laughed gently, turning to face him. "I hope that is true. You two have brought such joy to my life; I can only pray that I brought and continue to bring hope, happiness, and life to yours."

Syrus was almost speechless at this, it _was_ true after all. Their mother was always watching over them, making sure they were always happy and giving them everything to help their lives. "Thank you," he whispered.

"What was that Syrus?"

"Thank you," he spoke louder. "For everything, your kindness, especially. It helped Judai so much, to have someone to just hold his hand and guide him. Even though we're not blood related, I'm sure that Judai can agree with me that you are our mother and are the best mother that could have ever adopted us."

At a loss of words, Maiko just covered her mouth with her hands and tears began to drown out her eyes. "Syrus," she spoke gently.

"I mean it!" he exclaimed. "You have to meet Johan-sama! I know you would love him!"

"Then let's go bring those boys in for dinner," Maiko said as she turned the stove off and smiled gently.

'Thank you, Johan,' Maiko thought to herself. 'I don't know you yet, but if what Syrus said is true, then you definitely are worth of the title –sama.'

**Plz review. I'm oh so very tired**


	4. Why do I feel so dead?

**Sorry it took sooo long. **

The young male nodded, highly intrigued in what his friend was saying. Everything about his life in the past eleven years that he had missed out on, such as his friends at school, and school life and living by the beach and everything that he did for fun.

"It's always busy with friends here!" Judai cheerfully stated. "You rarely have any free time if you have friends."

A laugh escaped from Johan, and he just smiled at Judai, who wanted to smile but held it back, mesmerized by the beautiful laugh that Johan had. It was warm, and just adorable. Almost in a cute adorable, but not exactly.

"So," Johan began. "How are your adoptive parents, Judai?"

"My mother is amazing!"

"Really, now? And how about your father?"

Judai fell silent for a few seconds before responding. "We never had one. 'Kaa-san never talked about a man in her life. I don't think she ever even had a boyfriend since she has had us."

"I see," Johan sighed. "But does she treat you well?" His voice was full of concern, and this question had always ripped up his heart for a painful eleven years. If his Judai was in pain, he would not be able to handle it. He could take the abuse himself, but if it were Judai, he'd lose control.

"Yeah!" Judai nodded vigorously. "She's amazingly nice to us, and always cooks dinner from scratch every night. She always comes home early just so we can eat dinner together, and it has always been like that. I don't remember any days that she wasn't there for us, now that I think about it…"

The male continued to talk about how wonderful his mother was, and Johan just sort of relaxed—his Judai had been safe and happy.

"What about you?"

"…My parents?" Johan stared into the boy's brown eyes.

"Yeah. How are they? Or he, or she?"

'Shit,' Johan thought to himself. 'I can't hurt him now. Should I just lie? Or would that hurt him later? What can I do to make him not worry about me? But, either way I would end up hurting him, and now I'm actually close to him so… I can't say anything negative. Yet, lying would hurt him later on and he might not trust me again…'

"Jo-kun, are you okay?" Judai was now leaning on the grass, his weight on his arms as his face was right in front of Johan's. His dark brown eyes searched in his sea green ones, looking for anything that Johan would not speak out loud.

But again, Johan could not answer. Judai's eyes held the love he had been longing for, and the way he was positioned could have killed him, but that was not the point.

"Yeah," the blue-haired boy finally blurted out. "I'm fine."

"Your parents," Judai spoke softly, now moving over to sit two inches away from Johan, "they're good to you, right, Jo-kun?"

"Yeah," Johan lied as best as he could through his teeth. "Sorry for spacing out on you."

"It's all good."

A smile grew on Johan's face, but then slowly faded as he noticed it again—Judai did not smile since he saw him. Where was the smile that has kept Johan so strong through the punishment he went through for eleven years, with the memory of Judai's smile being the only thing for him to hold on to for the future.

"Judai, wh—"

"Judai!" a voice from the front door called out, interrupting Johan. The brown-haired boy jumped up slightly and turned his neck around to face his mother.

"Yeah 'kaa-san?" Judai called back.

"Dinner is ready!" she closed the door behind her and smiled at the two boys. "And Johan, will you please join us tonight?"

"I won't be a bother, will I?"

"Of course not!" Maiko laughed, smiling even more at the boy. "It will be our pleasure," she grabbed the door's handle and opened the door, walking back inside the house. She left the door open but the screen door closed, the warmth of the house waiting for the boys to join.

"Well, 'kaa-san is an amazing cook." Judai looked back to Johan. "Please come eat with us!"

"If you insist, Judai-kun," and with that Johan stood up and outstretched his hand to Judai, who paused for a moment before grabbing it and was pulled up. It was then that Johan noticed the blood on Judai's arm. "Judai, you're… you're arm!"

At this, Judai remembered his little fall before Johan ran over to him. "It's nothing," the younger male covered it with his left hand, looking the other way as well.

The older boy's eyes grew with sadness. "It would not be nothing if it were not bleeding." Gently, he caressed Judai's hand and pulled it away to look at the blood. Looking it over, he noticed it was deeper then it appeared to be, and a purple bruise was forming around it. Now that he leaned in closer to get a better view, for the third time, he saw the arm being to swell.

"Jo-kun, I'm fine, seriously!"

Sighing, Johan ran his fingers through his soft hair and rolled his eyes. "Just as stubborn as ever, aren't you Judai-kun?" And he laughed, gently, but worriedly, and that laugh just warmed Judai up with the only warmth that kept his heart beating.

"Anyway," Johan began, moving his hands into his pockets. "Let's go clean you up before dinner." He began to walk to the front door, and Judai followed. About three steps before the front stairs, Johan stopped, and Judai, being clumsy, walked right into him. The younger male frantically apologized, but Johan turned around to just apologize as well. The two got in a small apology fight.

"Judai," Johan growled in a loving but upset voice. He ruffled his fingers through his friend's hair, laughing softly. "You have no need to apologize to me. Whatever it is, I will always forgive you my Judai-kun."

And he walked into the house, but then stopped at the door way to have Judai show him the bathroom, never have been in the house.

The two took off there shoes and put it to the side, and closed the door behind them. Johan followed Judai down the hallway and into the kitchen, where Syrus and Maiko were conversing, and a smile on both of their faces.

"We're just going to clean up, 'kaa-san," Judai told his mom as he took a left as he stepped into the kitchen, walking up the stairs.

Johan followed Judai close behind, looking around at the house. He felt how warm and cozy it was, exactly something out of the perfect family movie thing. A total chick flick, but this was real. Real love and real warmth.

He could almost _smell_ how much love there was in this house.

Walking up the stairs, he looked at the picture frames that were hung up, noticing pictures of Judai and Syrus as they were growing up, some with their mother and some with friends, it seemed, and some by themselves.

"Please don't look!" Judai mumbled under his breath.

"Why not? They're so adorable," Johan said, really meaning it. He could not help but want to look at more of the two boys and how happy they were in the pictures. But… it seemed as if Syrus was the only one of the brothers to be smiling…

"It's embarrassing!" Judai exclaimed as he reached the top of the stairs. At the top, he walked across the hall to the bathroom.

The blue-haired boy took a step in front of his friend, and opened the cabinet, where he figured the peroxide would be which he guessed right. But, he was not successful in finding the cotton balls, and asked Judai for help, which he did after another fight over whether he was fine or not.

"Sorry if it hurts," Johan apologized before hand as he dabbed a cotton ball soaked with peroxide over the gash on his arm.

Judai screamed out in pain slightly, holding a tight grip onto his shirt. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurts Johannnn!" he cried as his friend cleaned off the dried blood and the wound. "I'm sorry," Johan apologized again, before wrapping his arm up as gently as he could.

"There," he said as he finished wrapping it, "All better."

"Thank you," Judai let go of his shirt and helped Johan put everything back to their proper spot.

"Just have to make sure that you are alright, Judai-kun." Johan flashed his beautiful smile again, and Judai wanted so much to do the same, but had lost the ability to… why did he have to be so _dead_?

X X X X X

"So, Johan," Maiko began as she served Miso soup to everyone. "Are you here on vacation?"

"We just bought a house here, actually."

"I see," she filled Johan's bowl.

"Thank you uhh…" he tried to think of her name, and then realized that he never got her first name or last name. He leaned over to Judai, and asked what his last name was, which Judai replied with his last name being Yuki. "Miss Yuki," Johan finished.

"Oh, please!" she laughed. "Call me Maiko, dear!"

"Uh, alright, thank you, Maiko."

"What lovely manners you have!"

"Thank you, Miss, uh, no, Maiko."

"Almost got it!" she sat down and smiled at the three boys. "Please, eat!" She grabbed for her chopsticks and began to eat her meal.

Johan took a bite of the beef, chewing it slowly, and then faster. He swallowed, and took another bite. Then swallowed again, and took another, and in almost ten seconds the whole slice of meat was gone. "This beef is delicious!"

"Thank you, Johan!" Maiko always felt extremely good when someone liked their cooking, especially children, or teenagers in this case. But, what mother _doesn't_ like it when children eat? "Please, take more," she held out the plate with the slices of beef on it.

"Oh, I will!"

Maiko laughed, and watched as Johan took two more slices, so happy to be eating it. She looked over to Syrus, noticing he was eating his noodles, and very happy to be eating the noodles. Then she looked over to Judai, who was not really eating, but watching Johan, with a strange look in his eyes she has not seen.

"So will you and your parents be living here from now on, Johan?" Maiko tried to strike conversation to find out more about this amazing boy sitting across from her.

"Well, for the summer we all will. But once school starts, they will be going back to Blue Bay Island."

"You'll be living all by yourself…?"

The teen nodded, as to say yes.

"But… why?"

"Several reasons," Johan muttered out before taking another bite of beef in his mouth.

"Well," Maiko sighed. "We are three houses down, so please come to us if you need anything, or if you ever get lonely, please come stay with us for however long you want."

A smile grew on Johan's face again. "Thank you," he warmly said. "It means so much to me."

He could definitely get used to this love that was radiating off of Maiko, as well as the warmth that was in the entire house.

Syrus was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch, with his brother and Johan sitting on the couch behind him. His mother was sitting on the matching chair that was next to the couch. The four of them were watching one of Syrus's favorite movies, Donnie Darko.

Yet, his brother Judai was beyond scared of the movie. Any horror movie, no matter how fake the gory scenes were, or how much the blood looked like anything but blood, he always freaked out over it.

And this is where Johan came in, to protect Judai from the "evil bunny" that had popped up every so often. This lead Judai hiding behind his blue-haired friend's shoulder, his eyes shut tightly and his hands cupped over his ears.

"It's okay, Judai-kun," Johan cooed every time the "evil rabbit man" came up. And each time he was only replied with a whimper of fear, with sometimes Judai clenching onto his back.

Close to the end of the movie, Maiko stood up from where she sat and stretched a bit. "Well, I am off to bed."

"Goodnight 'kaa-san!" Judai and Syrus called out to her as she walked to the doorway.

"Please take any food that you want from the kitchen. That goes for you too, Johan, feel free to help yourself to anything that you want in this house."

And with that, she was off across the hall to her bedroom, where she sat on the floor after she closed the door and propped her head on her knees. Maiko tried her best to hold back the tears but they fell from her eyes to find their way down her cheeks and eventually to the floor.

"Why did I never notice how empty he was?" she whispered out loud. "My poor Judai, my poor, poor Judai." She began to sob, biting on her finger to keep herself from making any loud noises.

"Please, Johan," she whispered out loud, again, "Fill his soul with that radiant smile Syrus was talking about."

**Review PLEASE!!!**


	5. No name

**Hi yal, sorry it took so long. I was working on High School Drama. How come I'm not a favorite author. Jk!! It's all cool. I'm sorry for my grammer mistakes (I maybe 13 but I have the spelling of a 5 year old). Anyway, I finally updated this because for some adictly explored reason Diapers made me with comments.**

**Judai: She lost her brain.**

**Johan: Like she ever had one.**

**Me: MWHAAHAAHAA!!**

**Fake A Smile**

Chapter Five

X X X X X

"This movie never stops being amazing!" Syrus exclaimed as he turned off the DVD player. His brother, on the other hand was a complete wreck for the time being.

"Evil…bunny…scary!" The young male was shaking in fear still; his eyes open wide and his arms around his knees.

"Shhh," Johan whispered into Judai's ear as he hugged him close. "The evil bunny is not here, you're completely safe."

"Y-you p-pr-promise?"

"Yes," Johan nodded. "I promise, Judai-kun."

Judai began to calm down, his shaking coming to a stop. By this point, Syrus turned on the lights and stretched his tired limbs. "You guys want ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream?" Judai looked up at his brother with big puppy eyes.

"Still your favorite, huh, Judai?" To this, Judai nodded vigorously, and Johan could not help but smile.

"Let's go out then," Syrus pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. His brother and friend nodded, both rather excited to get ice cream.

The three of them stepped into the hall, with Syrus stopping by Maiko's door, not going in, but just to tell her that they went out.

"There's money in the kitchen," she replied back, taking a while to reply. "Please take whatever you need boys."

Syrus began to walk back to the kitchen before Johan stopped him.

"I'll pay for it, Syrus."

"But—"

"I got it," Johan smiled at him. "It's the least I could do for the dinner Maiko-san gave me."

He put on his shoes and opened the door, leaving no room for arguments over who would pay for the ice cream. Stepping outside, he shivered at the coldness of the air. Even though it was the beginning of summer, the nights were still cold.

Judai noticed his shiver, and opened the closet by the front door, taking out one of his jackets and handed it to Johan. "Here, this should keep you warm Jo-kun," he spoke as he wrapped it around Johan's broad shoulders.

"Thank you," Johan smiled and put his arms though the sleeves. While he put it on, he noticed the tightness of it, how the sleeves clung to him. He wanted to zip it up, but it was too tight on him as it was. Peering over at Judai, he tried to compare the tight jacket to the boy's frame, to see that, indeed, he was correct; Judai was much skinnier than any other person he saw.

Johan decided to say nothing about it, figuring it was just that his body type was very small. "Make sure you take a jacket, too, Judai, so you don't get cold."

"I will," he said as he took out two jackets. The jacket that was black fleece-type material he pulled on over his arms and zipped up, the jacket being a little tight on him. He handed the other jacket to Syrus, who thanked him and threw it on him, before closing the door and locking it with his key.

Judai walked across the front lawn with Johan on his right side and Syrus on his left side. The three boys continued to walk like that along the side. They passed the three houses and then came to the corner, walking past Johan's new house.

"I still can't believe you'll be living all alone there, Jo-kun!" Judai exclaimed, trying to hide all the worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, Ju-chan, don't worry," he smiled warmly at his friend. "You're three houses away; I can always walk to your house if I need anything at all."

"If you say so…" Judai trailed off.

Johan sighed, and hugged his friend. "I promise, Ju-chan," he talked softly, "I promise I will be fine, always and forever."

Judai believed him, he always has. Johan kept his promise, even when they were little kids that they would find each other. And here they were, hugging like they always did as kids.

But now it was different, there were more feelings involved with Judai's emotions. His feelings for his childhood friend were more intense, and this feeling in his heart sparked every time he looked over at Johan. Just one glance of his sea-green eyes could leave him breathless for centuries.

X X X X X

"There it is!" Judai exclaimed, his voice sounding happy to see the back of the supermarket. He began to run to it, while repeating four words: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

"Judai, wait up!" Johan called form behind, Syrus following the two.

As Judai ran closer, he heard familiar voices coming from the back of the store.

"Come on; get down from there, Atticus!"

He slowed down his pace and turned into the employee parking lot that was at the back. "Zane?" he called out.

"Ya?" a familiar voice called out. "Judai!" he called out to his friend. "How are you?!" (Author's notes: I know that Zane would never say that but I rule this fic so shut up! Mwhaahaahaa!!)

"I'm good," Judai replied, walking up to his friend.

Johan followed Judai to find him standing next to a tall guy with dark blue hair wildly thrown about talking to him. A wave of jealously ran through him as he noticed how the two were rather close to one another. The soft, loving look in the guy's eyes made Johan fill with anger, and with this anger, he gritted down at his teeth.

A tug was then felt at his elbow, which he turned around to glare at the owner, but once he noticed it was Syrus, his anger cooled down a bit.

"That's Zane," Syrus motioned his head towards the guy Johan was previously glaring at. "He's almost like a big brother to Judai, as well as everyone else."

"Then what is with the look in his eyes?"

Syrus looked over at Zane to see what Johan was talking about it. Sighing, he let go of Johan's elbow. "Johan, it's just Zane. He's a nice guy, stubborn as a tree branch, but he means well. He really cares about all of his friends; he's always looking over them. Zane likes… someone else," Syrus gently put it.

The older male just stood there for a second, taking in what his friend just told him.

"Jo-kun!" Judai called out, "Come over here, I want you to meet my friends!"

"I trust you, Syrus," Johan whispered to his friend before walking over to where Judai stood with his friends.

"I'm glad you guys were here," he heard Judai say as he got closer.

"Mm-mh," the blue-head, or Zane as Syrus said, replied. "What a coincidence!"

"Hey," Johan spoke and stood less than a foot next to Judai.

"Oh!" Judai jumped up a bit, blushing at his reaction. "Well, Johan, this is Zane," he pointed to the teel-head, "And this is Atticus," he moved his finger to the brown-haired boy with a huge grin, who waved at Johan. "And this is Aster," he finished, his finger now pointing to a guy with silver hair reaching slightly pass his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you all," Johan said as he looked at all three of them.

"So you're the famous Johan, mm?" Zane asked, looking hardly into Johan's eyes.

"Famous?"

"You're the guy that Judai is always talking about?"

"Uhh…" Johan looked over to Judai, whose face grew into a deep shade of red when their eyes met.

"Y-yeah, this is Jo-kun," Judai stuttered out, lowering his face and trying to hide his deep blush.

"Well," Aster spoke for the first time. "You guys want ice-cream or not?"

"Yeah! I'll race you all there!" Atticus enthusiastically shouted, running to the front of the convenience store.

Aster rolled his eyes, and walked behind as Zane ran after the brunette, with Syrus laughing while walking next to Aster. Johan and Judai were left behind.

"I'm famous, am I, Judai-kun?"

The younger male's blush deepened in color, and bent his head as low as it could. He mumbled some words, which Johan could not understand what so ever.

"What was that?" Johan stepped closer to this friend, now an inch away.

"N-nothing!" Judai blurted out as he ran to the front of the convenience store.

A smile crept over Johan's face. "He's still sweet little Judai."

X X X X X

"Boo," a voice crept up behind the group.

Judai was the only one to scream his head off and fall over onto the floor, which had everyone and the person behind the voice stare at him.

"Sorry, Judai," the voice apologized and kneeled down to where the boy was on the floor. He held his hand out to him, to help him up.

"It's okay Jim," he grabbed the hand and pulled himself up. "You really scared me, though!"

The two talked for a few seconds, as Johan stepped up to them. Jim's eyes fell on the male walking towards them. Judai, noticing his friends change in vision, looked behind him.

"Aren't you Mr. Popular," Johan laughed as he took his spot next to Judai again.

Jim still kept his eyes on the boy with light blue hair. "And you are?" he asked curiously.

"Johan," he smiled at the boy.

"Hello, Johan, mate," Jim responded, and smiled.

"And you don't say hello to me, Jim?"

The male turned to Aster, and smiled warmly, before walking over and hugging him tightly. "Of course, Ass-kun!"

"Don't call me that," Aster spat at him.

"You know you missed me, mate!"

"No, I did not. Now get off," he tried to push him off.

The rest of the group laughed as the two fought a little bit. "So what ice cream do you want Judai-kun?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!" his eyes cheered up like a little kid given a new toy at the thought of getting ice cream.

"Alright," Johan ruffled Judai's hair before walking to the back of the freezer and picking out the flavor ice cream Judai wanted. "Syrus, what do you want?"

"Vanilla," he responded.

Johan picked out vanilla and a strawberry flavored ice cream for himself. He looked over towards Aster, Zane, Jim, and Atticus. "You guys want anything?"

The four of them walked to the freezer isle, picking out the ice cream they wanted. When they all chose what ice cream they wanted, Johan took it to the front of the store to pay for it all, everyone thanking him over.

Judai just stood there, watching Johan intently. His lips twitched a bit at the ends, trying so hard to smile, to show his appreciation to Johan, but failed.

Zane could not help but have his heart broken at this, as he watched form the corner of his eye. He knew how hard Judai was trying, and saw all the emotions that were screaming to come out in his eyes.

X X X X X

"Sleepover party at Judai and Syrus's house!" Atticus cheered as he walked out of the door of the convenience store.

"Really, mate?" Jim asked, looking over at Atticus. "Again?"

"Yeah!" Atticus replied. "Judai's house is the hide away!" He ran up to Zane and jumped on his back, wrapping his legs around him to the front of the waist.

"Another back-ride, Atticus?" Zane stumbled a bit before shifting Atticus so neither of them would fall down.

"Go, go, go!" Atticus cheered, hitting Zane on the head, getting carried away with it.

Zane laughed and put his arms under Atticus's thighs to get a better grip. "Right, here we go! Hang on!"

"So everyone's sleeping over?" Johan asked Judai.

"Yeah. They always sleep over, even on school nights."

"And your mom's alright with it?"

"Yeah," Judai nodded as well. "She's pretty lenient and always takes in my friends. Aster gets kicked out of his house, and is always over. He almost lives there sometimes."

"Oh," Johan replied, shifting one of the several bags he was carrying to his left hand to even out the weight.

"That must be heavy! Let me help you, Jo-kun!"

"I'm fine," Johan smiled warmly.

"No, let me take one of those!" Judai grabbed for one of the bags, and grabbed it. Unfortunately, he grabbed the one with five one-liter bottles, not expecting the heavy weight of the bag, he fell over.

"Judai-kun!"

Syrus whipped around to see Johan helping Judai up and taking the bag back, a small smile on his face. They were just too cute for words.

X X X X X

Syrus put his key into the keyhole of the door, and walked into the house. Judai followed him in after, then Johan, Jim, Aster, Zane and Atticus, who closed and locked the door behind him as quietly as he could. The seven boys took off their shoes and put them to the side, then tip-toed across the long hallway to the other side of the house.

They all managed to climb up the stairs without making much noise. They walked to go to Judai's room, but Judai made them go to Syrus's room.

Everyone sat on the floor, eating their ice cream and talking. Atticus was playing video games with Zane, who was currently losing.

A short amount of music began to play.

"In you and I, there's a new land, angels in flight," played.

Syrus jumped up from where he was sitting to run over to his desk. He hurriedly opened his drawer to take out his cell phone.

"Never would have thought you would have Passion playing on your phone!" Atticus laughed as he continued to beat Zane at video games.

Ignoring his friends comment, Syrus looked at the caller ID, and a huge smile grew on his face. "Hey, Bastion! What's up?" he happily spoke into the receiver of the phone.

"Hey," a voice spoke back to him.

Syrus spoke to the boy on the other side of his phone for a while. He moved to his bed, which was leaning against the large window facing the front lawn. He leaned against the window slightly, laughing as he talked to his friend.

X X X X X

It was around four in the morning when Judai yawned for the first time all evening. Rubbing his eye, he looked around the room to see who was still awake. About an hour ago, Jim had put on one of the anime DVDs that he found in Syrus's anime collection. 

Judai looked over near the television in the corner, at the corner of Syrus's bed. He sat leaning forward, his arms wrapped around his legs and pulled towards them, paying attention to the television for a moment. Syrus had turned the television so everyone could lie on the floor and watch the DVD. By the television, Zane and Atticus had fallen asleep next to each other, with Atticus's head lying on Zane's stomach, which was sprawled across the floor. Jim was propped against the window on the bed, with Aster curled up next to him, two pillows separating Aster's head and Jim's lap. 

Syrus had fallen asleep with his head on the only free spot on the bed, and his body leaning against its' side. His head was on top of his right arm, and his left hand was lying loosely on the floor. But thought it lay loose on the floor, his hand held tightly onto his cell phone in his hand.

His eyes glanced over to Johan who was lying down next to him. Feeling Judai's glance on top of him, Johan leaned his head backward to look up at his friend. "Tired?"

"No," Judai replied, yawning for the second time that evening.

"Suuure," the older male teased. "Let's get you in bed before you pass out."

"Fine," he admitted defeat.

Johan rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up off the ground, holding his hand down towards Judai, who reached for it gently and got pulled up from his friend.

"Thanks," Judai whispered.

As quietly as they could, they walked out of Syrus's room and next door to Judai's bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Judai walked over to his closet, in the right corner of his room, rubbing his eyes again. "What do you want to sleep in?"

Johan thought for a second before answering. He could be friendly and say whatever was easier for Judai, or he could just sleep in the clothes he was wearing. Or he could…

"My boxers will work," he said as his finally answer.

Judai stopped in his tracks, blushing.

The sea blue-haired teen just slapped himself mentally. 'You idiot, you don't want to scare him away! What if it scares him? Wait, are you having feelings for him? He's your childhood friend… and he's a guy… mom and dad would be angry but... Oh well, fuck them. From here on, if what I feel are more than feelings for a friend, then… Ah, now he's staring at me!'

"If you won't get cold," Judai finally replied. He turned the other way and took his clothes off, keeping only his boxers on. Neatly, he folded his clothes and put them on his chair by his computer.

Johan did the same, but draped his clothes over the back of the chair. As he turned around, he saw Judai already crawled into the bed. He looked around the room, trying to avoid the form in the bed. 'Do I go in the bed with him?' Johan thought.

He looked around looking past the desk in the left corner of the room, to the window, with the walk in closet on the right side (the door facing the desk), with the bed on the right wall, right under the closet.

"Come sleep, Jo-kun," Judai called from the bed. "It's too cold to sleep on the floor."

Nodding, Johan walked over to the bed, where his friend was laying. He pulled over the covers and slid in, to where it was warm from Judai's body heat.

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" Judai spoke in a low voice.

"Yeah."

A few moments passed of complete silence.

"Jo-kun?"

"What is it?"

Judai hesitated before speaking. He leaned himself up with his arm and looked down into Johan's eyes, who had his eyes staring back. "I am so glad to have seen you today," he began. "Jo-kun, I've been so lonely without you, my life just fell apart. But when I saw you running towards me today, I felt like a warmth locked deep inside of me was re-born."

Johan could not speak; he just laid there, staring back into Judai's wavering eyes.

"For eleven years, I didn't know how to live. I mean, I had Syrus and my friends, but they didn't compare to you, Jo-kun. Every day during all these years I thought about you, and now, here you are, in my house, next to me, as if nothing happened in eleven years…" a tear fell from his chocolate-brown eye. "I want to know everything that happened to you. Because every day I would ask myself so many times what you were doing and where you were. And I always wondered if you were happy, and if you were safe. I wanted to know what your life was like, and I always came to the same question every night."

"Judai," Johan whispered, now sitting up to be at eye-level with the trembling boy in front of him.

"Please don't leave me again, Jo-kun," Judai was crying now, the tears seemed endless. "I know it's been eleven years, and we must have changed, but there is no one else who understands me like you do. Please tell me that even if we wind up hating each other that you will never leave my side."

Judai choked on his tears, and shut his eyes, more tears following the numerous that had fallen onto the bed sheets. "Today, I cried in front of someone for the first time in eleven years," he choked out. "I would spend all my nights in my room, staring out my window, crying, and just wishing you would be here to protect me. Jo-kun… I…" he couldn't finish his words; his tears stole his ability to speak any more words.

"Judai-kun," Johan traced his finger under Judai's left eye, and then his right eye. "I was the same, Judai-kun. Every day, I swear on my life, I wished to be with you."

"R-r-really?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

Johan pulled his friend into a tight embrace. "Judai, I promise, that I will never leave your side. Even if I die trying, I will always be here. I always was, Judai. I hope my prayers reached you Judai, because I sent you thousands, no—millions."

"Johan," Judai whispered, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you."

"Judai-kun, there is no need to thank me, or to apologize to me. You are always welcomed and always forgiven. And always thought of, every damn single day."

"Jo-kun…" Judai whispered one last time, before closing his eyes.

Gently, Johan leaned back to lie down on the bed, Judai's head lying on his shoulder. He pulled up the blanket to cover Judai so he would stay warm. "Goodnight, Judai-kun," he spoke into his ear before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

There was nothing else that could give him this warmth than laying here with his precious Judai, and there will never be anything to replace the feeling that pulsed through his body.

This feeling he felt, this burning love he felt for eleven years he spent praying on a boy he had no idea how he grew up or how he was living his life.

But that boy lived his life just like him; praying for a return to the extended arms he wanted, no, _needed_ for so long.

Finally, he could sleep at night at peace, knowing that the most precious person to him was safe, and he was the one keeping him warm and tight in his arms.

X X X X X

**I'm a sucker for sappiness!!! Oh and by the way. I mix up the dub names and the Japanese names. if that bothers u than friggin leave! Now that that's over please review.**


	6. WHAT THE HELL!

**Okay..Someone had the nerve to tell me I mix up the Japanese names and the dub names. I ALREADY KNOW!! It pissed me off so much that I'm just using the dub names! Sorry for the long wait. I was working on High School Drama.**

**This is dedicated to ****nyanyaneko****. You ROCK!! **

The seventeen-year-old male turned over in his sleep to find two strong arms wrapped firmly around his legs. Thus, preventing him from turning over to his side, and not being able to turn over, caused him to wake up from his rather peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes and peered down at the cause of why he was not able to roll over. Seeing it was his Atticus, a smile grew on his soft lips, and a feeling of warmth rose in his chest.

But, the next ten minutes turned out to be a rather difficult struggle.

Zane was now wide awake, and Atticus was in a deep sleep as always. During these ten minutes, the blue-head teen struggled to escape Atticus's strong grip on his legs, while trying not to wake up anyone else in the room.

Finally, he managed to break free from the grip, replacing his legs with the pillow he was just previously sleeping on. Looking back at the sleeping form, which was now attached to the pillow, Zane could not resist what was out in the open.

He gently ran his index and middle finger gently over the sleeping boy's jaw line, and then traced up his chin to his soft lips. As he traced over his lips, a small moan escaped from Atticus's throat, and Zane instantly withdrew his finger. Sighing inwardly, Zane leaned his arms back, his head thrown backwards and his eyes closed.

'I better leave before I get any other crazy ideas,' he thought as he pushed himself up off the ground, and then tip-toed to the door. He opened the door, slowly, knowing it creaked, unlike Jaden's. Finally, he got out of the room and closed the door.

Taking a step into the hall, and walked to the stairs, then walked down them. As he walked down, he smelled the food that Maiko was cooking. It was usually the same thing when ever he slept over the Yuki house, even though Atticus woke him up today. Every time, he would wake up, to find Maiko cooking away as she always did.

"Mornin'!" Zane said as he strolled into the kitchen.

Maiko turned around to face the boy, and smiled gently. "Well, hello Zane!" she put down the knife she was using and faced him completely. "It's been a while, how are you?"

"Good," he took a seat at the table. "It's been a week?"

"I think a little bit more," she tilted her head in thought. "Oh well! I'm glad to see people are sleeping over again."

"Sorry to keep intruding all the time."

"Don't worry!" Maiko smiled again. "All of you are always welcomed over, no matter what time it is or what day. You can all come in whenever you want."

Zane smiled at her. "Thank you Maiko-chan." He was very friendly with her, not in that sick perverted way, but the mother-son friendship way.

"Of course, dear," she turned around to continue cutting up the vegetables.

"Can I help?" Zane stood up and walked to her.

"If it's not a bother," Maiko put her knife down again and walked to the refrigerator and took a sticky note. She grabbed a pencil from a drawer and scribbled down a list, then handed it to Zane. "Can you run to the store and get me that?"

"Sure thing," Zane took the list and read over the things he had to pick up.

"Here's money," Maiko handed him her wallet. "Please buy anything else that you want or that anyone else might want."

"Thank you, Maiko," Zane smiled at her. "You're always so kind." With that said, he put the wallet in his back pocket, and walked to the front of the house.

Walking down to the corner of the block, Zane noticed a middle-aged couple arguing at the house at the corner. As he came closer, he heard what they were shouting at each other.

"That ungrateful brat!" the woman yelled. "He never came home last night!"

"Let him be. He has the keys and his phone."

"It's off!" the woman screamed. "That little shit can't do anything right, can he?"

It was then that the husband noticed Zane walking down the street, his eyes focusing on and off of him while 'talking' with his wife. "Hey, you," the man called out to Zane. "Come here for a minute, will you?"

Not knowing what to do, Zane decided to listen to the man. He walked up the driveway to the couple and looked the man in the eye. "Ya?"

"Did you run into a boy named Jesse last night?"

"Jesse?"

"Yes, Jesse. Did you run into him?"

"bluish-like hair?"

"Yes, that's him," the man sounded rather impatient.

"Ya. I know him."

"Where is he?"

Zane was kind of hesitant, should he lie or be honest with the guy?

"Well?" the man was at the end of his wits.

"I think he's with our friends? We all were hanging at the beach last night," he fibbed.

"Alright," the man groaned. "When you see him tell him that his parents went to work and to call us. Can you handle that?"

"Ya," Zane replied, staring the man in the eye. What a jerk, he thought to himself.

"Good to hear that the youth is not corrupt yet," he mumbled under his breath, but Zane caught what he said. "Now go along, and don't forget to tell Jesse!"

Nodding, Zane ran down the driveway and around the corner, all the way to the convenience store. Stopping at the entrance, he tried to catch his breath. Was that really Jesse's parents? What was with their attitude? Were they like that around him?

Several questions formed in Zane's head as he walked around the store and putting the items on the list in a basket, he held at his hand, grabbing a few other things as well.

Was that why Jesse had a sad feeling emitting from his body when we all first met him? Zane asked himself, over and over. He had to get this figured out, and fast. Something was definitely wrong here.

X X X X X

"Be careful, Aster," Jim whispered.

"Don't worry, he' won't wake up!" Aster cheerfully spoke. He continued to draw on Atticus's face, now writing "Zane's whore!" in kanji on his forehead.

"That's a bit much, Aster," Syrus tried to hold back his laugh.

"It's true though," Jim squatted down next to Aster, who was drawing a squiggle on Atticus's left cheek. "The two want each other badly but it's tearing them apart. They just don't know how much the other cares for each other, and it _is_ true, anyway. I mean, he's crazy for him."

Aster stopped his drawing, and bent his head a little, so his bangs could cover his face slightly. He was trying desperately to hide a soft blush on his face.

Syrus took the hint that the two friends needed time alone, Syrus bent down and dragged Atticus's sleeping body across the room and out the door, slowly but surely.

When the door was closed and Jim and Aster were left alone in the room, Aster raised his head to see Jim was still sitting next to him, his eyes staring right into his.

"Cookie," Aster whispered.

"It's _Jim_," he corrected his friend.

"If calling you Jim makes you happy, then fine," the silver-haired smiled softly.

"So you going to stop hiding your feelings?" Jim was straight to the point, it was now or never.

"If you'll stop your tough act."

"I can't be weak anymore, not in front of you, especially."

Aster put the cap on the marker and placed it on the floor. He put his hands down on the floor and leaned his head forward, looking Jim directly in his eyes. "Just be yourself, Jim," he whispered, closing in the gap between their faces. "Because that's who I'm so in love with."

A gasp escaped from Jim as Aster pressed his lips onto him, and then a moan as Aster licked his tongue over his lips, trying to deepen the kiss. Jim parted his lips and their tongues collided.

Placing one hand on Jim's thigh, Aster moved in closer, leaning over Jim, who slowly lay down on the ground. The blonde separated their lips and rested his forehead on Jim's. "Jim," he whispered lovingly. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"Me too," Jim wrapped his arms around Aster's waist, hugging him to his own body. "I don't think I can handle you going back to college."

"Are you jealous, my little Jim?"

"There are a lot of pretty whores there, Aster. And with your gorgeous eyes, I'd say none of them could resist you."

A smile formed on Aster's lips. He kissed the male under him on the forehead. "Jim, there is no one else for me but you. Since the day I met you, I fell for you, and no one else has caught my eye and never will."

Jim could not help but smile back. "Well, now that we're out in the open," he took a deep breath in. "Atticus and Zane might be crazy for each other, but Aster, I'm crazy for you."

X X X X X

THUD.

Another stair that Syrus dragged Atticus down.

THUD THUD.

That was numbers six and seven. Only ten more to go, Syrus thought to himself, groaning inwardly.

THUD.

"What are you made of, Atticus?" Syrus questioned, catching his breath. "Boulders?" he sarcastically answered.

Another nine thuds, and Syrus was at the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily. Atticus sure was dead weight when he was asleep, and the fact that he was mostly muscle did not help Syrus one bit.

Syrus lugged Atticus pass the kitchen, saying good morning to his mother as he passed by, and then continued to struggle to pull him all the way to the TV room. He attempted several times to pick Atticus up and put him on the cough, failing at each attempt. Giving up, he left the brunette laying on the floor.

He walked back to the kitchen, and stood behind Maiko to see what she was cooking. "It smells so good!" he exclaimed.

"It's just a vegetable omelet," Maiko laughed. "Can you go get Jaden and all your friends and tell them that breakfast will be ready in half an hour?"

"Jaden didn't come down yet?"

"Wasn't he upstairs with you?"

The two stared at each other for a while.

"He must be in his room, then," Maiko broke the silence.

"Maybe."

"Let's go check your room again, then."

"You don't want to," Syrus's eyes shifted toward the exit. "Aster and Jim are…_talking_."

"Well, I'm sure they didn't get far," Maiko smiled.

"How do you know 'kaa-san?" Syrus tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Morning, Maiko-san," a voice called out from the entrance of the kitchen, answering Syrus's question.

"Good morning, Jim!" Maiko smiled at the boy, and then turned her attention to the silver tenn standing next to him. "And good morning to you, Aster. It's been months!" She ran over and hugged him tightly. To Maiko, all of Jaden and Syrus's friends were like her own children. In her heart, she adopted them all, and took care of them in whatever it was they needed. She served them meals when they had no food, and gave them shelter when not able to go home, for various reasons.

"It really has been!" Aster hugged her back, happy to see Maiko, whom he considers her as his second mother.

"Your hair has grown so long!" Maiko ran her fingers through the boy's hair and began to chit-chat with him, catching up with how the last few months of college went for Aster.

Syrus felt Jim's eyes calling for his attention, and as he looked over, he noticed Jim mouth two words to him: 'thank you'.

And with those words mouthed to Syrus, the teen looked down at Jim's hand, which had two of his fingers entangled with two of Aster's fingers.

X X X X X

"I'm back!" Zane called out as he closed the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and put them against the wall.

"Welcome back!" Maiko replied from the kitchen.

The blue-head walked into the kitchen and placed the shopping bags on the counter.

"Here's your wallet," Zane said as he handed her wallet with the receipt on top of it to her.

"Thank you, Zane," she smiled warmly, placing the wallet in the drawer.

"Morning'!" Zane greeted his three friends who were sitting at the table, cutting up some vegetables.

"Morning," Jim, Aster, and Syrus replied back.

"Atticus still sleeping'?" Zane asked his friends while grabbing a knife from the counter, and then sitting down to help cut up the vegetables.

"Yeah," Syrus groaned. "I dragged him to the TV room just twenty minutes ago."

"Why did yah drag him all the way down there?" he asked, putting his knife down.

Syrus tried to think of something else to say, other than the fact that Jim and Aster needed a moment to, well, make out.

"Aster and I had to talk," Jim said, putting mushrooms into a bowl.

Standing up, Zane muttered "I'm going to go wake him up," before walking out of the room. The three friends sitting at the table looked up at one another, holding back their about-to-burst laugh.

Zane sure was in for a surprise.

X X X X X

He felt warm, and secure. All his worries were gone from the world, and all he could feel was this warmth that surrounded his body, heart, and soul.

Soft fingers began to stroke his cheek, and then run through his brown hair. The touch of the fingers pulled away, causing the young male to stir in his sleep. Slowly, he opened his brown eyes, to see his best friend lying down next to him, a smile worn on his soft lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Jesse asked, speaking gently.

"Yeah," Jaden looked up at his friend. "How about you Jo-kun?" **(He still gets the nickname)**

Jesse blushed a bit at his name, though he heard it numerous times the day before. Hearing Jaden say it while looking at him with his angelic face while laying next to him was completely different. "I slept great," he managed to reply in the middle of his thoughts.

"It's so nice and warm in here!" Jaden cuddled up into a ball a bit, closing his eyes.

The older male's blush deepened, just the thought of him warming up Jaden's bed made him happy in two ways; that the boy was warm and that he was just too cute to _not_ be happy around him.

"Yeah, it is," Jesse raised his arm to rest his head on arm to prop his head up.

"I don't wanna get out of bed!" Jaden complained and closed his eyes. "I think I could actually sleep a bit more."

Another smile could not help but be plastered on Jesse's face. Boy, Jaden really knew how to make him smile. If only…

"Hey, Jaden?" Jesse asked in a gentle tone of voice.

"Mmmhmmmph?" Jaden moaned from his curled up form.

"You—"

"WHAT THE HELL!" a voice screamed from another area on the house. The sudden outburst caused Jaden to jump a few inches into the air and Jesse to fall off the bed and land on the floor.

"Ow!" Jesse rubbed the back of his head where he hit it on the floor. He scrunched up his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply through his teeth.

"Jo-kun!" Jaden called out, crawling to the end of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Jesse kept on rubbing at the sore spot on his head. He then looked up at the brunette. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jaden looked over at his bedroom door, "But I wonder who that was."

"Let's go check it out," Jesse stood up and threw his pants on, where as Jaden threw on a pair black gym shorts, and then they both walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Walking down the stairs, they heard two voices yelling out at each other. The two boys followed the voices, finding their ways into the TV room.

"What is it!" a scream was heard.

"What is what?" Jaden asked as he walked into the TV room, where he saw everyone gathered.

"This!" Atticus pointed at the kanji on his head.

Jaden tried to stifle back his laughter, but Jesse just let it out, collapsing on the floor and clinging to the sides.

"I can't read it in the mirror!" Atticus whined. "Someone tell me already what the hell it says!" He turned to everyone in the room, who was laughing but one boy. "Zane, what does it say?" he looked him in the eye.

Zane stood there, his face bent a bit low. He lifted his head and looked over at everyone, who stopped laughing. They were all scared at the angry look on his face; none of them had seen Zane this angry before.

"Let's go clean it off," Zane grabbed Atticus's wrist, and pulled him out of the TV room to go in the kitchen.

Without any time to say anything, Atticus was dragged away and into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you really did that!" Syrus fell onto the couch, rubbing his side as his laughter calmed down. "That washilarious, Aster!"

"_Aster_ did that?" Maiko questioned, looking over at him.

The said boy rubbed at the back of his head. "You caught me!"

"Well, that _was_ funny," Maiko said before leaving the room.

Jaden looked over at Jesse, who was still on the floor, only sitting now. The brown-eyed boy kneeled down next to his friend, who smiled as Jaden sat down.

"Wan't to go to the beach today?"

Jesse nodded his head in response.

"Sounds like fun," he spoke after nodding. A soft smile graced his lips, and Jaden melted inside.

He then tried to smile back, a real smile, but all that came out was a small twitch at the end of his lips. Slowly but surely, he was getting everything he lost back.

X X X X X

**SORRY!!! It took me sooooooo long to update! I was doing art on DeviantArt! Sorry!!! I'll update sooner! Please forgive me!**


End file.
